My World
by xxpure nightxx
Summary: HE SAID YES!"Sango hugged Kagome and jumped up and down in joy. And just like that, her world fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

EDITORS NOTE:

HEY GUYSS SRY I COULDN'T WRITE OR FINISH MY OTHER STORES D: I HAD A LOT OF DRAMA ON MY HANDS, AND SCHOOLWORK OF COURSE :

WELL ANYWAYS, I DECIDED TO PUT MY LIFE IN A STORY, JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEAD UP ! :D

THE STORY HAS INUYASHA CHARACTERS3:

I PROMISE I'LL GET BACK TO MY OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

ENJOY

P/S: IT'S NOT PROM : ITS REALLY JUST A PROMOTION DANCE FOR MY SCHOOL.

--

Kagome lay on her bed, thinking. _Should I ask him?_ The thought of her asking InuYasha to prom was driving her insane. InuYasha couldn't ask anybody since he was so shy, so Kagome decided to ask him. But how could she? It was beyond embarrassing, and she was scared of rejection. She turned to her side and sighed. She hadn't told anybody what her decision was, so she called her best friend Sango. "Hey Sango!"

"Hey Kagome! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Well...Prom's coming up..are you gonna ask anybody?"

"Um..well..I was hoping he was gonna ask me, but I might just ask him."

Kagome exhaled her suspense. She was not alone. "Well, who are you gonna ask?"

Sango was silent. "InuYasha."

Kagome dropped her phone on accident. _OH CRAP._ "Oh really? Cool! When?"

"Um..not sure, can you help me?"

Kagome was silent. She inhaled and exhaled before answering.

"Sure."

"Cool! Thanks. See ya tomorrow!"

Kagome clicked off her cellphone and jumped on her bed. She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling. "What did I just do?" She stood up and walked over to her computer. She turned on her computer and signed on AIM. She looked at her friends list and saw DoggyxBoy. She smiled, but then instantely frowned. _How can I ask him now?"_ She held in her tears. After a couple of seconds of getting hw from her friends, she instantely signed off without talking to InuYasha.

She finished her homework and looked at her clock. **10:30 PM.**

She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She layed down on her bed and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

"KAGOMEEE!" Kagome turned around to see Sango running after her. As soon as Sango caught up, she updated Kagome with her news. "Okay, I was talking to Ayame last night, and she told me that she would ask Koga to the dance, as like a starter, and then like the next day, I would ask InuYasha. ISN'T THAT GENIOUS?" Kagome just smiled. "Yea, it's great." Sango clapped her hands and jumped around in happiness. Kagome just smiled. As soon as Sango's happiness was over, Kagome walked to her homeroom class, she hated the fact that she was stuck with only her girl friends, and that Sango had the same homeroom as InuYasha. Kagome met Ayame in homeroom. They spent the last hour and a half talking about how she was gonna ask Koga, and what dresses they should wear. BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

The bell rang, indicating that it was first period. Kagome and Ayame left for their first period. Kagome spent the rest of her 6 periods, thinking about InuYasha. Finally, the bell ran. School was over for the day. Kagome rushed to her lockers when Sango dragged her to the middle of the quad. "Ayame's going to ask right now!" Kagome's eyes widened. She looked over at Koga and Ayame talking. As soon as Kagome left, Sango dragged Kagome to Ayame. "Wellll?!"

Ayame shrugged. "He said no."

Kagome and Sango hugged her saying "It's alright."

Ayame left, leaving Kagome and Sango by themselves. "Well? Are you gonna ask him?"

Sango shrugged."I think so, maybe tomorrow."

Kagome smiled for her best friend, but it felt lonely and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was walking to school the next day. She thought about how today was going to go. She looked up at the sky and thought of InuYasha. Just seeing his face made her smile. She entered the doors of high school and opened her locker. As she was putting her books inside her locker, she saw InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome!" InuYasha walked over to her with a big smile. Kagome smiled back and blushed a little bit. "Hey InuYasha. What's up?" InuYasha opened his locker, which was right next to hers. "Nothing, just gonna go to homeroom."

"Yeah me too."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and InuYasha turned, seeing Sango's happy face. "Hey Kagome!" She smiled and hugged her best friend. Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango."

Sango looked over at InuYasha. "InuYasha! Let's go to homeroom." InuYasha nodded and walked side by side with Sango, waving goodbye to Kagome. Kagome lightly waved back, then she turned around to go to homeroom. She sighed as she sat at her seat. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. _I wonder if Sango's gonna ask him._ She waved the thought of them together and payed attention to what her classmates were talking about.

--4 HOURS LATER--

Kagome opened her locker once more, took out some of her books, and walked over to the cafeteria. It was packed with hungry teenagers, and gross lunches. She walked over to her usual table and saw her friends, Sango and Ayame. "HEYY!" Kagome sat at an open seat. "What's up?" Sango and Ayame looked at each other, then at Kagome. "HE SAID YES!"Sango ran out of her seat and hugged Kagome while jumping up and down in joy. Kagome jumped along with her, and faked a smile. "I'm so happy for you Sango."

"Thanks." Sango breathed in and out, then went back to her seat. Kagome just smiled and silently ate her lunch, hoping she wasn't going to cry.

--END OF SCHOOL--

Kagome ran home, not even saying goodbye to her friends. She dropped her backpack and books on the floor. She lunged onto her bed and cried. Hours later, she opened her eyes. She felt groggy and weak. "Did I cry myself to sleep?" She yawned and didn't even bother to check her clock. She turned on her computer and signed on aim. There he was DoggyxBoy. She sighed. She couldn't even talk to him. She finished her homework quickly and went to go eat dinner.

--The next day--

It was a Saturday. Kagome woke up later than usual. "What time is it?"She asked herself in a groggy voice. She looked at her alarm clock. It read **11:30 AM**

She checked her phone and saw a missed call from Ayame. "Hm??" She wondered why Ayame was calling her. Had they made plans? She called Ayame back.

"KAGOME! LET'S SWIM AT MY HOUSE! IT'S HOT." Kagome giggled a little bit from her friends wildness. "Uh, sure..who's going?"

There was a moment of silence. "Um...Okay, I just talked to Kouga, Shippo, and InuYasha. They said they'd be there."

Kagome's stomach clenched. "What about girls?"

"Sango said that she can't swim, but she'd be there later after we're done swimming. And so it's gonna be you, me, and Yuri."

Kagome smiled with joy, she had InuYasha all to herself. "Kay, I'll be there soon!"

"KAYY BYEEE!"

Kagome hung up and dropped her phone on her bed. She gathered up her bathing suit, and extra clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She put her long black wavy hair in a high ponytail and changed into her favorite zebra print bikini. She examined herself in the mirror. "Hm..not bad." She wore a skirt and a shirt over her bikini and packed her extra clothes in a bag. She walked over to Ayame's house and was greeted with Ayame and Yuri.

"HEY KAGOMEE! COME JOIN US!" They waved Kagome over. She waved back and joined them.

"Hey guys! Where's the guys?"

"Oh, they're coming soon, they decided to carpool." Ayame and Yuri snickered at each other. Kagome shrugged and stripped her skirt and top away. Yuri and Ayame were already in the pool, waiting for Kagome.

"COME ON KAGOME! THE WATER'S FINE!" A laugh escaped her plump lips. "Here I come!" Kagome jumped into the pool, creating a big splash. The 3 girls laughed and splashed each other with water.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have 3 girls inside the pool." They turned around to see Kouga, Shippo, and InuYasha standing over the pool in their swimming suits with their chiseled chest nude.


	3. Chapter 3

_WOWW.._ Was all that Kagome could think. She examined InuYasha's body. It was a perfect 10. She smiled. "Come join us guys!" The three boys laughed and jumped inside the pool, splashing the girls with the water. All 6 of them laughed and started splashing each other. Kagome splashed InuYasha in the face and he splashed her back. They were in their own fight, while the other 4 battled each other. Kagome was on Cloud 9. She had InuYasha all to herself.

Soon, they got tired and just started swimming lazily around. "What's there to do?" Ayame asked. They thought for a while. "Hey! Let's play Silence!"

"What's that?!" Ayame and Yuri asked. "It's when someone gets out of the pool. They have their back to us. And the rest of us have to silently swim to the other end of the pool. If the person turns around, and catches one of us, the other person is it." They all voted to play. Kouga was the first to get out. "OK HERE WE GO!" He turned his back to the gang. Kagome and InuYasha swam side by side each other, looking into one another's eyes, seeing if the other would go first. They snickered like giddy school children. Then they looked back at Kouga. They nodded at each other and silently swam together. They reached the end of the pool before Kouga could catch them. They looked back and saw Ayame swimming. But Kouga saw her first and tagged her. "DAMN ITTT!" Ayame jumped out of the pool and turned around.

InuYasha and Kagome, swam side by side together once again. They looked at each other and laughed. They splashed water at Ayame to trick her into thinking they were swimming away. They laughed together and swam together, side by side, once again. Kagome felt such joy in her heart. She couldn't believe how her and InuYasha were acting. After their game, they got tired. Ayame and Kagome sat at the edge of the pool, dunking their feet inside the water. The rest just lazily swam. "HEY! LET'S PLAY CHICKEN FIGHT!" Yuri asked out loud. Everyone agreed in excitement. "Ok! So who's with who?"

Kagoe held her breath in. She prayed to Kami that she would be with InuYasha. "Um..Ok..I'll get Shippo, Yuri can get InuYasha, and Kagome with Kouga." Kagome sighed but held her dissapoint inside of her. Kouga dunked down and Kagome got on his shoulders. They played until Kagome and Kouga were the last ones left. "YAYY!" Kagome and Kouga cheered. "Ok. Ok. Let's pick new teammates." Yuri said. "Ok!" Ayame said quickly.

"Um... Kagome and Ayame switch." Yuri said with a happy smile. Kagome silently cheered in her heart as she swam to InuYasha. They smiled at each other and laughed. InuYasha ducked down inside of the water while Kagome got on his muscular shoulders. They played again. InuYasha and Kagome were victorious. As soon as Kagome was about to get off his shoulders, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder. He ducked into the water and gently pushed Kagome off, so she wouldn't get hurt.  
Kagome blushed with happiness.

They played for a while, but the sun started to hide, so they packed their stuff up and walked to Ayame's house. They dried off and changed into their clothes. Kagome untangled her messy hair and combed it. Right next to her was InuYasha, trying to fix his hair. Kagome giggled at the sight. InuYasha snickered back. "HEY GUYSS! WHAT KIND OF PIZZAS DO YOU WANT?!" They heard Ayame screaming from her room. They walked over to see the gang in her room, Ayame ordering pizza on the phone. They said their orders. Kagome snuck a peek at InuYasha. His hair was pointing upwards. Kagome laughed and pointed at his hair. InuYasha, not noticing, leaned against the wall. Kagome looked at him silently and looked into his eyes. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. She pointed to his hair. He felt the top of his head and felt the hair that was sticking up. Kagome helped him. She felt happy that she was so close to him. InuYasha just watched silently, as Kagome styled his messy hair.

When the pizza arrived, they pigged out. Until the bell ran. "I GOT IT!" Ayame called.

She opened the door to see a smiling girl. "SANGO! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME FOR THE PIZZA!"


End file.
